Demons
by Obvious flirting angel
Summary: At a young age Amore, Daughter of Odin, had a mind that was more pure and innocent then anyone else in all of the nine realms. Just as her name entails, She believes in not only loving your enemy but also your alie and every one and thing in between. But after being overshadowed by her brothers and pushed around she finally lets her demons loose.
1. When the days are cold

"Once, mankind accepted a simple truth: that they were not alone in this universe. Some worlds man believed home to their Gods. Others they knew to fear." Odin says looking down upon his three children. one his by birth the other two by great chance.

"From around the cold and darkness came the Frost Giants, threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age. But humanity would not face this threat alone. Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world." Both boys eyes where excited Thors at the tale from war and Loki's at the greatness of his father. But their sister was not so happy. She hated that the only way to spread peace seemed to be violence.

"The cost was great. In the end, their king fell, and the source of their power was taken from them. With the last great war ended, we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home at the Realm Eternal, Asgard. And here we remain as the beacon of hope, shining out across the stars. And though we have fallen into man's myths and legends, it was Asgard and its warriors that brought peace to the universe."

_But at what cost._

At the young age of seven Amore, Daughter of Odin, had mind that was more pure and innocent then anyone else in all of the nine realms. Just as her name entails, She believes in not only loving your enemy but also your alie and every one and thing in between.

Her brothers ran off to play or hunt but she stayed with her father. He didn't take notice to the small raven haired child at first.

"Adda." She could say father well but it brought a smile to the all fathers face that she still called him the affectionate filled term."

"Yes Amore," He says lifting her into his lap.

"You told Thor and Loki one of them could become king?" She inquires and he nods."Can I be king too?" The allfather laughs. She likes to do everything that her elder brother and twin do. Unless it hurts someone of something that is.

"I'm afraid not sweet heart." Her little face drops. "But i'm sure you could be an excellent queen." She scrunches her face.

"I don't want to be queen."

"Then you can do some other womanly work. You could sew or cook." She shakes her head. "Or you could become a musician and shame your father."

Her face brightens. Her green eyes pop. "Thats what i'm going to do!" She jumps off of his lap and begins running to find her brothers. "Thanks Adda!" She calls over her shoulder.

"I was kidding." He calls but she's gone.

* * *

**This is a sample chapter if It gets reviews I'll continue.**


	2. And the cards all fold

This chapter is just building up a little. The song this chapter is based off of is _temporary home_ by Carrie Underwood

"GRANDPA!" Three little children run at the elderly father of odin. "Hello My dears." His voice is weak and frail. He's lived longer then any one man, woman, mortal, or immortal should. He lived to not only see his son into old age but also his grandchildren into their teenage years. He's tired.

"Hello father." Odin says bowing his children are all distraught despite their fathers warnings on the state that the Siste Father is in.

"Children, why don't you go play outside." The all father says. His two eldest nod and run out wishing the Siste father farewell. The raven haired girl stays put. odin allows her to. ten year old Amore is closer to the old man then anyone else.

Odin holds his fathers hand and the child climbs into the bed with him. Frigga stands at the foot of the 's preparing to go into the Endelig all søvn. The final all drip from Amores green eyes.

"Don't cry More." He soothes rubbing her arm in a gentle manner.

"I've lived four lifetimes.I would do another but unfortunately for me my body doesn't agree with my young mind." He chuckles but neither of the others in the room feel his lightness towards this situation.

"I don't belong here anymore my dears. I will feast in Valhalla" His voice is steadily getting weaker. "I will see you both someday. Do not you worry."

As if they know that the moment is about to occur, the two sad looking children of odin enter and join there mother. there is only two dry eyes, which belong to the eldest in the room.

"Stop all of hat crying." he scolds. "I will see each and everyone of you again someday." His eyes look upward and he smiles. "They are preparing the feast for me in Valhalla. I see it."

His voice drops to a quiet whisper. "I must... go... feast. I love you all." He shuts his eyes and he's gone.


End file.
